Merry Christmas, Rockstar
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: While sitting up late on Christmas Eve, Nat gets an unexpected visit from Rosalina. What will happen when the girl of his dreams shows up on his doorstep? Anything can happen on Christmas right? ONESHOT! A day late but hopefully still worth reading! FIXED! The actual oneshot is up!


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**So I decided to surprise you guys with a cute little Christmas themed oneshot! **

**I know it's late because I was really busy yesterday and only thought about it as I was going to bed so... **

**Here's a late Christmas present for you all(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The apartment was silent, almost dead silent, except for the quiet crackling sound of the electric fire that the Wolff's put up every winter. Nat was sitting on the living carpet, with his knees pulled to his chest, watching the fake flames flicker. The Christmas tree lights were the only other lights in the room, but that was on the other side of the living room. It was Christmas Eve night. This year, the Wolff's hosted yet another party, and the entire band and their families came. Everyone including Rosalina, but Nat noticed that while everyone was happily talking with their families, Rosalina was sitting at the piano by herself.

"What's wrong?" Nat had asked, sitting next to her.

"Dad couldn't make it…again," She had replied quietly.

"I'm sure he would have if he could have," He had reassured her.

And even though she nodded, smiled and seemed to forget about it, Nat could tell Rosalina still missed her father. Who wouldn't? It was Christmas Eve, and he was at work, so she spent it practically alone. That wasn't true of course, she always had the band as her second family, but it wasn't the same.

The band had even allowed Mr. Wolff to invite Betty, and she was all decked out for the occasion. And, much to the band's dismay Betty insisted that she and Mr. Wolff perform at least once. But this time, they tolerated the awful music for one song.

Nat grinned at the memory. The day had been practically perfect. There was food, and jokes, the band had performed and Nat got to spend it with his family and his friends. And even though it had been a full day, and he knew he had another one tomorrow, Nat still couldn't sleep. He laid in bed for what felt like hours and eventually got up and had been sitting by the fire ever since.

Suddenly Nat's phone vibrated on the floor beside him.

He jumped, startled and wondered who could be texting him so late at night. He opened the text and wasn't really surprised to see that it was Rosalina:

_You awake? _

He replied:

_How'd you know? _

She responded a few seconds later:

_I had a feeling. _

He wrote:

_What are you doing up? _

He waited for a response for a few minutes, which turned into a half an hour. After that, he went back to watching the phony flames. And then he heard a quiet knock. At first he thought he was just hearing things, but then he heard it again. He got up and walked over to the front door, looked through the peephole and opened the door.

Rosalina was standing there in her winter coat, pajama pants and snow boots. Nat could tell that she was cold by the rosy-ness to her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? No 'Merry Christmas, why don't you come inside'?"

He quickly stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.

She laughed quietly. "Staying up late is getting to you, rockstar."

"You still haven't answered my question," Nat said, as he shut the door behind her.

Rosalina took off her coat and boots and they both sat down by the electric fireplace. "I couldn't sleep either," She whispered, pulling a blanket over her lap. "And I knew you'd be awake."

"How?"

"Nat, this is you we're talking about. You and Alex both have stayed up every Christmas since you were six years old."

"I didn't even know you then."

"Jesse talks a lot at parties," She shot back.

Nat shook his head. "Oh well, what made you come over here? Won't your dad worry?"

"My dad wouldn't notice if I was kidnapped right in front of his face."

"That's not true and you know it."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't be too sure."

"Anyway."

"It started snowing again," She informed him.

"Yeah, I can tell. Your pajama pants went nicely with your snow boots," He joked.

"You're just jealous," She said, trying to hide her smile.

He nodded. "I'm definitely jealous of pink, fuzzy pants."

"You are, because you wish you had pants just as pink and fuzzy as mine."

"Exactly what I was thinking," He said nodding again.

Rosalina laughed again. "You know, when I was little my dad used to always be home for Christmas. He never worked on Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day. Those were the only days I knew that he'd stay home."

"What happened?" Nat asked quietly, looking at her.

"When I got old enough to stay home by myself, he started staying home less and less. When I was eleven, he worked all day Christmas Day."

"But–"

"I stayed home with Josh and his mom." She squeezed her eyes shut as if trying to forget the memory. "Worst Christmas ever."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed and lay back on the carpet, staring up at the ceiling. "Don't be. After that year, Christmas got better for me because I would usually spend it with you guys."

"I'm glad." He lay back next to her.

"So Nat," She whispered, looking at him. "Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"Sure I do," He said, staring at the ceiling. "Do _you_?"

She was silent for a few minutes and then said, "I guess…Santa was the one guy I could always count on, you know?"

"Yeah," Nat said quietly.

"I know now that I can always count on you though." Rosalina yawned. "You and the guys."

"You know that Santa doesn't come unless everyone's asleep," He said. "Maybe you should try."

"Try taking your own advice," She said, turning on her side to face him.

"Fine, I'll try too." He closed his eyes and listened to the fire crackling. After a few minutes, he still hadn't fallen asleep and was thinking about getting up again, when he heard Rosalina shift beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You okay?"

"Mmhm."

The apartment fell silent again, and Nat found himself falling asleep to the soothing sound of the fireplace.

**~NBB~**

"Nat, wake up. Get up."

Nat sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

The fireplace was still on, and Rosalina was sitting up, supporting herself on her elbows, looking up at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?"

"I heard something on the roof."

"Are you sure?"

"Shhh, listen."

Nat stayed quiet for a few minutes, straining his ears to listen.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

"Did you hear it?" She whispered, turning to look at him.

He nodded. "Let's go look and see." He got up and walked over to the front door.

"No, what if it's a robber, or a wild animal?"

"A person or a wild animal on the top of an apartment building in New York City…Yeah, right."

"Nat, don't–"

"Shhh, don't wake up Alex." Nat shoved his sneakers onto his feet and threw on a sweatshirt. "I'll be right back."

Rosalina quickly got up, slipped on her jacket and boots and hurried after him.

"I thought you were too scared," He whispered once she caught up with him.

"Yeah, well…"

They walked silently down the hallway and up the stairs. Nat went first and slowly peeked out the door. "I don't see anything," He said quietly.

She took his hand. "Are you sure nothing's out there?"

Suddenly a loud noise sounded from the roof and instead of pulling back into the building, Nat pushed the door open and ran onto the roof. He looked around. "Nothing's up here."

Rosalina cautiously came out onto the roof.

"Look," Nat said.

She turned around and saw Nat pointing at something in the sky. "What is it?"

"It looks like a shooting star," She said in awe.

"What if it's…"

Rosalina shook her head, knowing what he meant. "It couldn't be–"

Suddenly a shadow passed over the moon, causing them to turn around. "So do you think it's–?"

"No of course not. It couldn't be."

They stood silently as they looked out over the city which was still buzzing with activity even late at night.

"Nat…"

He turned to look at her. The snow in her hair made her look even prettier than he originally saw her.

She leaned in slowly and kissed him, catching him completely off guard. When he recovered, he kissed her back, running his hands through her hair. She pulled back after a few minutes and looked at him.

"What was–?"

"Nat, can we go inside? It's freezing out here."

"Oh, sure, right," He said, putting his arm around her. "Let's go."

They quietly walked back to the apartment, took off their jackets and shoes, and lay back down in front of the fireplace. Rosalina scooted closer to Nat, resting her head on his chest again.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, just cold," She whispered.

Nat wrapped an arm around her. "I don't think Santa will come if we're awake."

He could see her smile. "Yeah sure, whatever you say."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, okay."

He kissed her head. "Merry Christmas Rosalina," He whispered.

"Merry Christmas, rockstar."

* * *

**A/N-Happy Holidays guys! Hope you had a great one(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
